


Blue Skies

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's dealing with a crime scene his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies

The sky's a cloudless, rain-washed blue. Jim's staring up, close to zoning on the intense color.

The sunlight tickles his face as the slight breeze changes its heat. Jim lets its warmth soak deep and stop the shivers.

It's a beautiful sunny day. Just perfect. A day to grab Sandburg and find some fish to harass; to drink icy beer, and catch some rays before Cascade's clouds roll back.

He takes his first breath in two minutes and chokes on the stink of a butchered body, surrounded by a buzz of flies.

It's still a beautiful day.

Hold that thought.


End file.
